Crazy Lace Agate
Crazy Lace Agate (specifically Crazy Lace Agate Facet-7N Cabochon-15) is an unaligned Gem currently living in the The Fortress on Mars. She and Basalt made their home on Earth before Cubic Zirconia took them to Mars, against the latter's will. She currently works for the Progressives despite not considering herself a formal member of the faction. Appearance Crazy Lace Agate is slightly shorter than a typical Quartz soldier, and, while she is stocky, she is notably less muscular than a typical Agate. Unlike most Agates, she has a defined waist. Her skin is peach with orange, burgundy, pink, and yellow scalloped stripes along her body. Her head has a pointed chin, a crimson left eye, a nose with a long bridge, and full lips. Her hair is pulled back into a messy ponytail. Homeworld When she first emerged, Crazy Lace Agate wore a sleeveless maroon top with a high collar and dark red pants. She also wore a gold belt and knee-high boots, and an orange shawl with a crimson collar, bearing Yellow Diamond's insignia on the front. She wore an orange hairtie that wasn't part of her physical form and doubled as a whip. When she was transferred from Yellow to Pink Diamond, her outfit remained completely unchanged, aside from her insignia changing from yellow to pink. Current After regenerating on Earth, Crazy Lace Agate wears a low-cut coral tank top with a white undershirt, orange pants, white socks, and a maroon belt and slippers. She also has gold yellow bracers on her forearms, and a maroon hairtie Personality While working for Homeworld, Crazy Lace was very similar to Holly Blue Agate in demeanor, abusing those lower than her while brown-nosing her superiors. At the same time, however, she was secretly terrified of her own subordinates due to her own defectivity (despite it being mostly superficial). After losing a fight to Basalt, Crazy Lace became even more insecure. In fact, when given the opportunity to go back to Homeworld, she chose not to, afraid of what would happen to her if her "weakness" was found out by her superiors. Crazy Lace Agate is timid and soft-spoken, preferring to hide behind the confident, energetic Basalt and passively follow her about. She is so afraid of getting beaten down that she won't stand up for herself, allowing others to bad-mouth her or even boss her around. She is shown to have a secret distaste for Earth and a similar dislike for Mars, considering both to be prisons. History Crazy Lace Agate was made in a specialized Kindergarten, on one of Yellow Diamond's many colonies, thousands of years prior to the colonization of Earth. Despite being defective, she was spared due to otherwise being a relatively normal Agate in strength and demeanor. Regardless, she was mocked by the other Agates due to her unusual appearance and inability to summon a proper weapon, instead requiring a whip to be made for her. This jeering would continue for millennia and give her a constant feeling of inferiority. When Pink Diamond was allowed to begin a colony, Crazy Lace Agate was one of countless Gems reassigned to Pink Diamond. She was sent to the Prime Kindergarten to command a small group of Amethyst guards and other Quartz soldiers. It was around this time she was given Basalt, from a failed Earth Kindergarten meant to produce Obsidians, and ordered to integrate her into her Amethyst squadron. The Agate proved herself to be abusive even for an Agate, physically beating the soldiers under her control frequently over minor offenses or even for no reason at all, even and especially Basalt. When the Rebellion started, Crazy Lace's squadron became involved in one of the first major skirmishes. During this encounter, she and Basalt got separated from the rest of the soldiers and trapped underground. Frustrated, the Agate took it out on Basalt. The off-color was beaten relentlessly and furiously until she revolted, grabbing Crazy Lace's whip, wrenching it from her grip, and using it to destroy her form. On the surface, Crazy Lace's fate was unknown; much like Basalt, she was presumed to be shattered. After being allowed to regenerate, Crazy Lace spent hundreds of years underground with Basalt, trying to find a way out while keeping one another company. While they found a thin wall, they were unable to break through it with brute force, weapons, or fusion--their fusion attempt failed. However, a corrupted Gem dug its way through the wall and attacked, eventually being defeated by the two off-colors fighting together. After dealing with the corrupted Gem, Crazy Lace and Basalt wandered for a time before hiding out near modern day Beach City, essentially using the Crystal Gems as protection from other "monsters." In The Forgotten Planet, Crazy Lace Agate and Basalt are found by a Cubic Zirconia seeking Gems to take back to Homeworld. Abilities As an Era 1 Gem, Crazy Lace Agate has standard Gem abilities, such as bubbling, superhuman strength, and shapeshifting. Skillsets * Glaive Proficiency: Crazy Lace Agate's weapon is a throwing glaive rather than a whip. She can use it, but not very well, and strongly dislikes even summoning it. * Whip Proficiency: Crazy Lace Agate strongly prefers using some sort of whip over her summonable glaive, due to years of practice with a whip, and because she has been convinced that an Agate must have a whip. Tools * Makeshift Whip: Crazy Lace Agate has a length of rope from Earth that she uses as a makeshift whip. She stores it in her Gemstone when not in use. Former Abilities and Tools * Homeworld Issued Whip: Crazy Lace previously owned a material whip issued to her by Homeworld. It served as her hairtie when not in use. The whip was destroyed by Basalt during their fight. Weaknesses * Insecurity: While not appreciably different in physical strength or skill than a typical Agate, Crazy Lace Agate has no confidence in her own abilities. Thus, it's hard for her to use her full strength in combat, simply because she doesn't think it's there. Relationships Amethyst (Nose Gem) "Nosey" is one of numerous Amethysts that was assigned to Crazy Lace Agate before the Rebellion. As she did with all the Quartzes under her command, she abused Nosey and had a tendency to discipline her over the slightest error, or even for no reason at all. Consequently, she expected Nosey to attack her as Carnelian had, and was surprised and even relieved when she didn't. Basalt One of the first Gems to see Basalt, Crazy Lace Agate initially wished to shatter her, seeing her as weak due to her being defective. However, she was ordered to keep Basalt intact, and grudgingly did this. She heavily abused Basalt, beating her regularly and often for no reason whatsoever. This occurred until she was defeated by the off-color. After this event, Crazy Lace became both fearful and respectful of Basalt, often staying a good distance away from her. Today, Basalt is the closest thing Crazy Lace has to a friend. She feels the rock understands her and tries to return the favor. When they lived on Earth, she was willing to leave the safety of their cave to do things with Basalt, such as snacking at the Big Donut, delivering for Fish Stew Pizza, and even playing Steven Tag. Carnelian Carnelian was one of the numerous Quartzes assigned to Crazy Lace Agate before the Rebellion. As she did with all the Quartzes under her command, she abused Carnelian and had a tendency to discipline her over the slightest error, or even for no reason at all. When the two met again on Mars, Carnelian made an attempt at revenge, nearly shattering the Agate in the process. Cubic Zirconia Crazy Lace Agate is terrified of Cubic Zirconia, treating her with the same respect she once treated the Diamonds. While not wanting to leave Earth and even expressing a strong dislike for the Zirconia when her back is turned, she is, unlike Basalt, too afraid of Cubic Zirconia to defy her in any way. Pink Diamond Despite at one point being under Pink Diamond's command, she was not made for Pink and had very little respect for her. She felt personally offended when assigned to her control during the colonization of Earth. Her resentment continues to the modern day, and she tends to bitterly refer to Pink Diamond as a "glass shard." However, she holds back these thoughts around Basalt, knowing she deeply respects her own Diamond and fearing upsetting her. Yellow Diamond Having been originally made for Yellow Diamond, she felt an intense respect for her, unlike with Pink Diamond. However, even before being reassigned, she felt unworthy of serving her own Diamond due to her slight defectivity, and believes this was the reason she was reassigned. She still respects Yellow Diamond to an extent, not blaming her for wanting to "get rid" of her. Trivia * Crazy Lace Agate is one of several Mars AU Gems associated with a Major Arcana tarot card; specifically, "Strength." ** This is due to her gentle and timid nature, more portraying the reverse aspects of the card than the upright. * Crazy Lace Agate has some named fusions that are not currently canon within the Mars AU. ** If she fused with Basalt, they would form a Poppy Jasper. *** While this fusion is currently hypothetical, it is planned for Basalt and Crazy Lace to fuse eventually in The Forgotten Planet. ** If she fused with Basalt and Sodalite (or Aquamarine and Schorl Tourmaline), they would form a Charoite. ** If she fused with Tiger's Eye, they would form an Eye Agate. Gemstone Gemology Gemstone information * Crazy lace agate is a banded chalcedony that has colors normally ranging from pale yellow to dark reddish-brown. * Some gemstones branded as crazy lace agate are pink, purple, blue, or even just varying shades of gray. For this reason, along with its concentric bands, crazy lace agate is referred to sometimes as "the earth rainbow." * Agate in general is a zodiacal stone for Gemini and an alternate birthstone for September. It is also a gemstone to be given on the 12th and 14th weddings. * Possibly due to its often vibrant colors, crazy lace agate is called the "Laughter Stone," or "Happy Lace," and is said to bring positivity in all forms, including joy, love, and even courage. * Crazy lace agate is associated with the third eye chakra, and, as an agate, is a zodiacal stone for Gemini. Gallery NewCL HWYellow.png|Crazy Lace Agate with Yellow Diamond's insignia (first form) CrazyLace Agate with Gem.png|Crazy Lace Agate's original concept sheet CrazyLaceAgate.png|Crazy Lace Agate's previous design CrazyLace.png|Crazy Lace Agate's other previous design CLGem.png|Crazy Lace Agate's Gemstone (old design)Category:Characters Category:Independents Category:Agates Category:Quartzes Category:Cave Rocks Category:Era 1 Gems Category:Martian Arcana Category:Yellow Diamond Gems Category:Pink Diamond Gems Category:Orange Colored Gems Category:Unknown Colony Gems Category:Off-Color Gems Category:Defective Gems Category:Active Gems